


A Sacrifice

by AmethystTheGem



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 10:52:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6151253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmethystTheGem/pseuds/AmethystTheGem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate ending to Jailbreak, hope you guys enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> No Steven's were harmed in the making of this production.

"No!" Steven yelled  
Garnet replied, yelling "I won't let you risk you're life!"  
"But this is my home!" he replied "And you're all my family!"  
The gems stared at him, tears welling up in there eyes. Steven's gem glowed pink. Peridot said flatly "Fire."  
A white beam of pure energy fired from the space hand. Steven rushed forward yelling "I'm a Crystal Gem too!"  
The gems looked onward in horror as the boy punched the energy. His shield activated, shooting out of his gem at an impossible speed, immediately destroying the ship and shattering every gem it touched. The Crystal Gems were blown back by the tremendous force the shield put out. Sand on the beach swirled up in a small dust storm. When the shield fell after 7 seconds, the dust settled. Amethyst popped up immediately, followed by Pearl and a second later by Garnet. Amethyst said as she stood up "WOW. Steven that was-" she paused. Steven wasn't there.  
Pearl and Garnet froze. Amethyst walked slowly around the area, stuttering "Hey, Ste-man where are you, bud?" she swallowed nervously.  
Pearl ran around the beach shouting "STEVEN!? WHERE ARE YOU?"  
Amethyst followed except she was walking, scanning the beach slowly. Garnet stood frozen in place, her mouth agape. She stared at a spot in the the sand. Amethyst asked Garnet, barely able to speak due to a lump forming in her throat "He-Hey Garnet, what's wrong??" Tears flowed down Garnet's face. Amethyst knew what was happening. She hurried ran to where Steven last was, Pearl already frantically eyeing the area, tears in her eyes. Amethyst dug roughly into the sand. Minutes passed, wet clumps of sand being mistakes as a gem. Pearl was slight laughing sounding delirious "Ste-Steven?" her arms tensed as her entire body froze. Garnet dragged herself over to the duo "Pe-Pearl don't-"  
Pearl pulled up the object in her hand. A worn pink Rose Quartz gemstone was in her hand, cracks zigzagged through it in all different directions. Amethyst felt choked sobs surge out of her. Pearl erupted in silent tears, soon they became body shaking howls as she clutched Steven's gem to her chest. Garnet faded out of existence as Ruby and Sapphire unfused, no longer able to keep themselves together. Sapphire sobbed, screaming it was all her fault, while Ruby attempted to cradle her, while she sobbed loudly herself. Amethyst fell onto the ground, not caring that sand stuck to her face. She clutched her hair, tugging it as she cried loudly. Pearl was sobbing, saying repeatedly "I'm sorry Steven! I'm Sorry Rose!" Amethyst leaped onto Pearl, hugging her tightly. Pearl kept one hand on her chest, clutching the Rose Quartz gem while the other was wrapped around Amethyst, Ruby and Sapphire and Pearl and Amethyst held each other until they couldn't cry anymore. They took ragged breaths, still needing to cry but being unable too. Amethyst's head laid on Pearl's hand clenching Steven. As the beach was silent, the world seemed to know that it'd just lost someone great. Not even the ocean dared to make a noise. Amethyst could hear a muffled soft song. It was coming from Pearl's hand. The noise grew louder, soon Ruby and Sapphire could hear it. Amethyst said, barely able to speak between ragged breath "Wha-whats that?"  
She pulled away from Pearl, who was staring down emptily, heart absolutely broken. She opened her hand, letting the gem, now glowing even though it was shattered. Pearl's eyes tinged with hope. Ruby carried Sapphire, who had her hands wrapped around Ruby's neck and her face tucked into her chest. She sat down with the others, setting Sapphire down softly, caressing Sapphire's face then looking at Steven's Gem "What's happening to it?"  
No one replied, but a soft familiar beat played and a shaky hologram projected above the gem. Pearl shook and Sapphire's head popped up, looking at the hologram. An image flickered onto it. It was of Pearl, Garnet, Amethyst and Greg looking expectantly at the screen. Amethyst then said "Come on! We'll like it, even if it's bad!"  
Pearl said testily "Amethyst! Well, its true though." she smiled  
Steven inhales then starts   
"If you're evil and you're on the rise  
You can count on the four of us taking you down  
'Cause we're good and evil never beats us  
We'll win the fight and then go out for pizzas  
We are the Crystal Gems  
We'll always save the day  
And if you think we can't  
We'll always find a way  
That's why the people of this world believe in  
Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl, and Steven!"  
The gems laugh and walks towards the hologram before the image vanishes. The other immediately recognize what it is, they start to cry again before another image pops up. Pearl is leaned over taking laundry out of the machine when she begins to happily sing   
"If you could only know, what we really are!   
When we arrived on Earth, from out beyond your star  
We were amazed to find, your beauty and your worth  
And we will protect your kind,  
And we will protect your Earth  
And we will protect your Earth,  
And we will protect you!"  
Pearl's eyes build up with tears as the hologram ends wit her lecturing Steven 'Oh Steven, don't bother Garnet right now. You can talk to her anytime' she ends smiling.  
Before Pearl has time to react the hologram restarts, this time It shows the picture of Rose above the door. Someone sighs. Steven's voice then says "You know, sometimes I wonder if you ever really meant to have me. I mean, I guess you did. But I think you made a mistake sometimes. I mean, if you were still here I think everyone would be a lot happier, especially Pearl. And I mess up a lot." he pauses "But i'm glad you love me. I love the gems a lot so i'm glad you gave me a chance to meet them." he laughs "I guess you could say... i'm one in two!" he sighs "Bad fusion joke." You could practically feel his smile "I'll get better puns for you."  
The hologram faded out as the gems were left speechless. In a blinding flash of light, Garnet reappears. She says shakily "He wouldn't want us to be sad. I know we can't stop being sad but we can fight for the world he and Rose both believed in." she smiles weakly  
Garnet offers a hand to Pearl. She smiles slightly and takes it, pulling herself up "Yeah.' she replies "Lets do this together."  
Garnet then offers a hand to Amethyst and says "Amethyst?"  
She keeps her head down for a second before saying "Weren't we always, P?" she faces the pair and says smiling "For Steven."  
She takes Garnet's hand and pulls herself up. The world seemed to start again. The ocean waves once again beat against the shore soothingly. The sun peeked from behind the clouds. The whole world seemed to say in its gentle melody: 'For Steven.'

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I know the beginning is in The Return but I just wanted to make it clear were It started.


End file.
